happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Montay
Not to be confused with Monty. Montay is a fan-made character by MarioFan65. He is a male adélie penguin chick who appears as a minor character in the fan-fiction short, A Hut in Cape Adare and appear as one of the main characters in the TV series Happy Peep. He is the son of Fastino and Hersila. Personality Montay is a scared penguin that dosen't like to be in any place or another. When the adelie penguin chicks chew on his fins, he dislikes it, and dosen't like to be around with his friends. He is sometimes happy with all of his best friends at school, but hates to get bulled by the groupies. He has a friend named Cho Cho that likes to 'cho cho' around. He likes to race with Cho Cho a lot and win everytime. He will be a future mate with her and have chicks. Appearance Montay has a fat belly on his body, brown feathers all over his body, a yellow beak as a chick, a pink beak as an adult, and orange eyes. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *A Hut in Cape Adare (minor role) *Ramón's Burrito Dream (cameo in "This Is The Best Burrito I've Ever Eaten") *Tickle Torment Future (minor role) *Xever's Bad Day *The Ultimate Snowball Fight *Montay gets a Tickle Torment *The Fish Job *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory *Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut *Adélie Feeding Battle *The Cape Adare BBQ *Winter Wonderland *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito *Happy Feet: The Christmas Special Trivia *His name sounds like the week Monday. *He is originally named as "Kristoff". *In A Hut in Cape Adare, he appear as a minor character when he tells Rimon about the house that was created for many years and owned by Carsten Borchgrevink. His parents are never seen but mentioned only during the short time and later appearing in the Happy Peep series. *Montay appears as a cameo on the Happy Peep episode Ramón's Burrito Dream when he is one of the chours on the song "This Is The Best Burrito I've Ever Eaten" by Parry Gripp. *Montay is similar to Atticus in both ways: **Both helped their penguin nations. **They are heroes of their homelands. **They are both friends. Gallery Montay (New Look).png|Montay's new look Montay (MarioFan65's Character).png|Montay's old look with Cape Adare background Montay gets a Tickle Torment Title.png|Montay in a title card of "Montay gets a Tickle Torment". Montay and Cho Cho in love.png|Montay and Cho Cho in love Montay getting tickled in Cape Adare.png|Montay getting tickled by the STT9000 in Cape Adare Montay reaction to rain at midnight.png|Montay reaction to rain at midnight Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito hero poster.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito's hero poster from "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito title.png|Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito in a title card of "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" Scamper and Montay.png|Scamper and Montay The Five Amigos, Montay and Cho Cho wishes you a Happy Halloween.png|Montay, Cho Cho, Ramón, Rinaldo, Raul, Lombardo and Nestor wishes you a Happy Halloween at the end of "Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut" Montay and Construction Site Adelie Penguin Chicks hearing skua's words.png|Montay and Construction Site Adelie Penguin Chicks hearing Skua #1's words Double Montay title.png|Montay and Double Montay in a title card of "Double Montay" Category:Characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfiction characters Category:MarioFan65's Characters Category:Penguins Category:Adélie Penguins Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Chicks Category:Happy Peep